The girl who didn't think she could love
by angel2203
Summary: What if Jane saved Luke from the lake. What made her do that. It brings a lot of questions to her mind. Does she like him or wants to change what she acts like.
1. A new person

**I do not own The walking dead game or characters. I wish i did though ... sobs like a wimp.**

Janes POV

We was just standing there on the ice and then CRACK. Luke was standing over a huge crack. He couldn't die .. he just couldn't.

" Clem you can save him go now " Bonnie yelled. Oh Bonnie oh typicall stupid Bonnie. Everybody knows that even if she did go over there the ice would break and THEY WOULD BOTH DIE YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT. Clem carefully walked over and just as i predicted they fell in.

A big round of applause for me for getting it right. This shows how stupid Bonnie is. I ran over to where they both fell in and looked at the water. Faintly i saw clem and Luke and he was going down quick. OKay i need to follow the steps.

1. Get Clem

2. Tell someone to get her to safety

3. Honestly i dont have one

So i started to do the steps. I reached for Clem and pulled her out of the icy water. " Geh Luke " she said between shivers. She was freezing and blue. SEE BONNIE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE YOUR STUPID METHOD OF SAVING.

" Bonnie get her to the fire quick, " i ordered. I glance down into the water and slowly lowered myself in. Ohh Crap why am i doing this. Gladly i am a good swimmer and swam dow to Luke who was flailing his arms about. He actually looked kind of cute. Wait i just called hm cute snap out of it Jane. I took out my signature knife and stabbed the walker and it let go of Luke's leg. We both swam up to the top then. It felt weird out of the water, i was limp and numb and not to mention freezing. Mike picked me up and Kenny heped Luke up and we was carried to the building.

Thank god a fire was already started. Clem looked more healthy and was asleep. I sat down in front of it and wondered why on earth did i just do that. My eyelids started to droop and i fell asleep.

**Yay i hoped you like this story. i am. (="."=) lov ya**


	2. Realise

I do not own the walking dead game

Jane's POV

" Man the floors uncomfortable." i think to myself. I saw Luke sittig on the bench stairing at Clem who was still sleeping.

" Hey" he said to me softly,

"Hi"

" Are you alright, are you hungry?" Luke aks me. It was so sweet of him to ask me how i was. I just shake my head in comes and sits next to me and for some reason i get a starnge fluttering feeling in my stomach. Suddenly Aj starts crying ( not much of a suprise) and luke goes over to get him.

" So what do i do ?" he asks me,

" Make a face at it i don't know I've haven't or never will have a child so don't bother me" i reply. He sticks his toung out and crosses his eyes like Clem did. God that was so cute. Fortunatly Aj crys harder but makes me laugh. I couldn't resist. So he shoves Aj in my arms and makes me calm him down. Seriously me. Janelyn Hope Winter. The worst baby handler ever. Anyway i bounce him up and down and for a lovely early christmas or birthady present he pukes all over my jacket.

" hahaha" he laughs and takes him out of my arms and i wipe the puke off my jacket." little man you better score me some women by being cute not throwing up on them" He puts Aj back into his bed and we stare at each other for a while. The feeling in my stomach starts to get worse and i feel like im going to puke. " I um.. have to pee" i say quickly and pop out of the unfinished can't happen. i can't love someone to just see them die. It happened with mom and dad and Jamie and everbody i loved. I returned back when my stomach felt good again that was 10 minutes. Clem was awake and Luke was somewhere thank god. " Jane you should sit near the fire you look really pale"she says " It's alright i was born really pale"

No ones POV

Clementine could see right through Jane's feelings. Although she may act like she only cares for Clem and herself she can't hide her feelings for Luke at all from Clem. Because she is the feelings noticer. A sneaky thought came into Clem's mind and it was a perfect one.

" Kenny needed some help outside on this truck so i' going to help him out bye"

"NOOO please do not leave me alone with that guy. Out of anybody not him. Crap" Jane thought as the younger girl headed outside.

So that's another chapter done. I'm so excited for this story i'm loving writing this one i believe it's a million times better than the first one. Anyway NEWS TIME in the next chapter i will write a little bit of fluff with just Jane and Luke. Btw i've changed what they look like a bit sorry.

Name : Luke Jake Oliver

Age : 20 ( at the campfire scene he turns 20 there) 31st November 1994

Name : Janelyn Hope Winter

Age : 19, 23rd December 1994

Hair : Dark brown, Long curly and is pulled back into a messy ponytail. ( sorry i really like long hair, i have a problem)

Name : Clementine Smith

Age : 11, 14th september 2003

Yeah they are the main characters. (="."=) lov ya.


	3. Just a little bit of fluff

I do not own the walkng dead game.

Jane's POV

Oh magically Luke had to appear out of the blue. I sit back down next to the fire and try to get warm again. " It must be december because its really cold plus my birthday is on Novermber the 31st so its definetly December the 1st." he says sitting next to me. Ooh yay 22 days till my birthday. Awwww no presents this time. I remember for my 16th birthay i got a least 3 impulses. That was before this crap all happened. Wow 3 years and i've survied walkers. Luke must of noticed my silence since he asked me if i was okay.

" yeah just lost in thought i guess" i reply. I don't know why i get so nervous around him, i mean i was fine with him at Carvers place and saving him from the trailer park and last night at the campfire. weird right.

" that's good to hear. Why did you save me at the lake?"

" Just something you do without thinking." But Luke didn't believe that though.

He looks down to the floor. Did i upset him. " I miss Nick he was my best friend for i don't know since nursery. Nick asked me how my hair was made of chocolate, Which i just found wierd so he held up the pencil he was drawing with more like attacking the paper with, and he held it up to my hair and said the pencil was called chocolate brown and we've been best friends ever since." It sent a chuckle from my mouth and put a smile on Lukes face. We was stairing at each other for a while and then he tilted his head sideways a bit and we both leaned in just inches apart then ... Mike came in and me and Luke jumped up from our action we was about to make.

" Oh ... hi you two was i interupting anything "

" No i .. i we was just ... talking about uhh life before all this " I stutter " Goodbye " me and Luke say as we both run off seperate directions.

OMGGGGG so cute. Yeah i wanted Jane and Luke to have the sort of embarressed crush type. Normally like at highschool. I should know anyway. Hey whattt i don't have a crush on someone i'm gonna stop typing now. (="."=) lov ya.


	4. Little miss jealous

I do not own th walking dead game

Jane's POV

It was a while until i went back into the living room. I was by myself until i heard an engine run. I headed outside to see what all the racket was about

" we are of to Wellingtin and that's final. " Just like Kenny to choose wherever he wants to go. Trust me Wellington is a made up place. Anyway how did people find out about this place is there Just a magic talking bird that goes around screeching " Wellington, Wellington up North, Polly wants a cracker " no stuff like that just does not happen.

"wellington i'm thinking more like Texas " Mike says

" How about Howes. We know where it is and it's not fare" i shout over the racket.

" I agree with Jane " Lukes says to everybody. Awww that was so kind of him to say that. What have i turned into."Course you would say that to stay with your _girlfriend" _Kenny retorts saying girlfriend really slow and slyly. " Anyway i'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night. "

" maybe we should sleep on it" Kenny scoffs and sits in the car. Luke, Mike and Clem head inside and Bonnie sits on the Porch having a smoke. I decide to walk up to her and ask if she's alright.

" Must be nice being the really pretty girl that all the boys chase after." Bonnie says nastily. I try to reply but she interupts me " Yeah i know Troy liked you and so did all the other guys. They would all go off and talk about how pretty you was during their break. Even Carver would go over and talk about you. And Now you have wooed Luke with your flirty charms. " she then starts to say raising her voice, " When we brought him in all he did was stare at you. We both know that you just acted inocent at the campfire and was to shy to come over just so Luke could come over and talk to you. Did you want him to hold your hand and all. I've got nothing more to say to you!"

Little miss jealous walked off into the woods. Hopefully a wild lion comes up and eats her i wonder if there is a zoo near this house. I was really offended by her. I couldn't help it if all the guys liked me what did she want me to do dissapear, on second thought she probally would of liked me to. But i did not wooe Luke i think he just naturally likes me for myself and not what i look like on the outside. I head inside after little miss jealous tantrum and decided to head to sleep

Yeah i was friggin fumin when bonnie said that to Clem when i played diffrent choices. I was screeming at the the screen when Bonnie said no one expects you to do damn thing. FLASHBACK

clem sneaks in the house to get stuff to fix her arm.

Clem has to talk to Mathew on the bridge

Clem has to save Luke from falling of the Bridge

Go find Kenny and Luke

Look after Sarah

Help unbind the ropes

Look around carvers jail

get a walkie talkie for Luke.

Start the Pa system

Talk to kenny

Save Luke and Sarah And Nick

Talk to Kenny again

Find water, shelter and blankets

Steal some medicene

Risk her life to get some water

Grab the baby through the shooting

Save Luke at the lake. Should i continue theres all season 1 as well. You have lost this argument Bonnie. Btw Luke and Jane never has had a boyfriend or kissed someone except each other. sorry i really like first love a lot .(="."=) Lov ya


	5. Goodbye Kenny

I do not own the walking dead game

"BANG"

Jane woke up from her sleep at the sound of a loud gunshot. Quickly she ran out and saw clem lying on the ground and Mike and Bonnie crouching over her. Once they were saw they ran off. Luke and Kenny came out and they all headed to Clem. She had a pool of blood surrounding shoulder.

" Kenny start the truck, Luke get help lift Clem up " jane ordered. Jane was probally being the leader. But just like Kenny as soon as he started up the truck he ran the direction the other 3 went.

Jane's POV

Me and Luke finally got Clem into the truck. Luke yelled for Kenny to come back. I ran inside and got Aj and put him in the car, Kenny had finally got back and we all drove down to wellington.

...

Clem's POV

"turn left !" Jane yelled and the car went left i woke up luke was sat next tom me and jane was in the front holding aj and kenny.

" hey you. The bullet went clean through so you'll be fine " Jane assures me. God dammit Mike,Bonnie and Arvo all got away with the supplies. Crap.

After a while of Jane and Kenny bickering over stupid things on where to go the car screeched to a hault." there's cars so they'll be gas" He then dissapeared into the load of cars. Luke carefully climbs into the front of the car and says " You two need to stop fighting "

" it's him don't blame me." A gunshot was heard and Walkers started to walk from their hiding spots. Luke started the car and drove off and we was hit by a walker. Jane got out with Aj and so did i.

Luke's POV

Crap. Jane and Clem had already started walking to find shelter leaving me alone. Along the way i found some lone walkers and i took them down. The blizzad was really cold and it hit against my leg hurting it badly. I finally came up to a rest stop but something was familiar kenny's voice. Saying you baby killer. I arrived and saw Kenny pinning Jane up to the window trying to strangle her. Okay Kenny we know your in a mood but it doesn't mean you can strangle someone. " Kenny what the hell" i said pulling him off her " why are you hurting her" i was interuptd by a baby's wail. " AJ" Clem said running to a car and the rest of us followed. " Kenny why was you hurting Jane "

" She said he died " he shot back to me with venom in his voice.

" what ? " i was confused what on earth did he mean i turned around to her. She had her head down trying not to make eye contact. Under a small quiet mutter i could her say "i'll just leave" Jane sounded like she was going to cry. Cry her, the most stongest person i've ever met. Joint with Clem of Course. I could't leave just watch her wander off into the distance by herself and be gone out of my life forever. I called out to her and she stopped, i ran quickly over to her but we both stayed silent. " Luke where are you going ?" clem asked me. The thought must of came to her mind. Kenny was just physically broken insie and was way to dangerous. Clem joined our little group and all three of us walked off including Aj of course.

" Clementine "

SOO yayyyyyy. Another chapter done. How many is that now what 5 woohooo party. Next chapter something unexspected will happen. (="."=) Lov ya.


	6. Future mother

I do not own the walking dead game

No ones POV

After they left Kenny they went to find gas and took the car to drive down to Howes. Luckily Luke knew how to drive well. Instead of crashing into a walker this time. No one talked to each other for the first hour. Aj would just start crying once in while. Jane had put her knees to her chest and looked outside all the time and Clem just held and looked down to Aj.

Clem's POV

A few hours later

" Y'all okay " luke says breaking the long silence. I only mutter yes while Jane looked outside still. She didn't look well. Her face looked a bit green and she always closed her eyes once in a while and frowned a bit. Maybe she was ill or travel sick.

" Jane. You okay ? " i ask. I was trying to be polite after the conflict that happened between her and Kenny. All she did was nodd but something was diffrent... i saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Something was wrong and i need to get to the bottom of it. Sherlock Clementine at work.

Suddenly the car screeched to a hault and flipped over a bit. I shielded Aj so he wouldn't get hurt. For some reason i ended up in a diffrent seat.

" Gee y'all okay " Luke says panting

" i should've worn a seatbelt " i moan dragging myself to see what we hit. It was a big fallen tree trunk blocking the rode. I proposed that we walk and we did.

...

We could of been near parkers run ages ago but we had to wait for Luke and Jane. Luke because of his leg but he was limping a bit more faster now. Jane well, she was looking worse then before. All the time she would just stare at the floor, walk slowly and scrunch up her nose and eyes. Maybe she was really ill or something i don't know. Maybe i should of talked to Carlos more about doctor stuff. It was getting pretty dark know.

" I think we should stay the night here " Luke says.

I lay my jacket down on the floor and cuddle Aj and we both drift off to sleep.

Jane's POV

I need some time to myself and think this through. Noo it's not another plan to prove someone. Just time alone. I start to Walk off hoping no one would notice me but to my luck Luke did.

" Where you off i'll take first watch since your not looking well " he says.

" No just need some space " before he can reply i run to somewhere not far from where we are. As soon as i think i'm fare enough i sit on the floor and cry. I know i'm pregnant. I'm so stupid how could i let myself do this to me. I curl up into a ball to stop my crying but no luck.

" Jane please tell me whats up " Luke says softly. I look up at him and it looked liked i scared him with my crying. " Nothing " i lie " Fine if you won't tell me i'll just have to get it out of you then " He picks up one of my legs and drags me on the floor back to camp and he sits me on his lap. I feel very awkward right now. " Alright tell me now " he whispers. I feel like a child sitting on santa's lap right now. " I'm ... I'm preg... pregnant " i try to say. I bet he wants to leave me now forever.

" It's okay just rest yor eyes " he says to me and my eyelids drop into a sleep.

Another chapter complete. Yes Jane is pregnant but Luke is happy, in the next chapter they will reach howes for definant. (="."=) lov ya.


	7. I really do love him

I do not own the walking dead game

No ones POV

The next day was kinda awkward for Jane. All she did was avoid the two or walk past or behind them. They reached howes not long after they woke up.

" Come on guys " clem said. " i want to see if theres any food left "

They all walked up to opening bay. Troys walker was still there and Luke and Clem couldn't help but snicker at him. Jane ignores them and kills the remaining walkers. Luke and Clem climb up and he offers Jane his hand but climbs up herself.

" i'll check the roof and the greenhouse " Luke said and walked up to the roof. Jane sat down on the floor and put her knees to her chest. " I know you like him Jane you can't hide it from me " clem says to her.

" does it matter "

" Yes because if he dies you might not be able to tell him and you'll regret it."

" He doesn't like me though "

" oh trust me he does, he was upset when you left the group and at the campfire he said that you was okay in his book then bonnie said that _it's easy to tell that you like her_ and he admitted it " clem assures the older woman. Jane sigh and does her hair back up again " i really do love him though but i'm ... pregnant"

" whaaaa " clem thought to herself. Oh it makes perfect sense now. When we was in the car she felt sick cause of it and thats why she threw up a lot when we was walking. " Any way he still loves you "

" I love who ? " Luke asks coming down the stairs

" Jane likes you but won't admit it " clem says embarresing Jane.

" Clem that's no where near what i said "

" Oh yeah you said _i really do love him _" Jane's cheeks start to blush up and she runs up to the roof.

" did she really say that ? " Luke asks

Woop Woop. In the next chapter more fluff stuff between juke yaayyyyyyy (="."=) lov ya.


	8. Gonna make this work

I do not own the walking dead game

" Yeah, go after her i'll be fine " clem says to luke and he obeys.

...

Jane was sat on the roof right on the side of it stairng down on the ground. " Clem i know we get along well but seriously " she thought to herself.

" Hey " a sudden voice startles her.

" please dont kill me ive done no wrong except one time "

" relax its me luke " He informs her

They both sit down together on side ignoring each others presence

" How old are you ? " luke asks breaking the silence

Janes POV

why on earth does he want to know my age. Huh that reminds me jamie was always so precise on age time birthday height and all that crap. i have no idea why though.

" 36 " i joke

" Really i would have said younger "

" of course im not 36. I think im about ... uh well i was 16 when this happened so add 3 years so that makes me 18 because this is the 3rd year so ill be 19 in like 19 days i think.

" Wow we have all grown up so much " he replies " specially clem. When i first met her she was very sarcastic. Always reminded me of my older brother. Man i miss that guy "

He had a brother. wow to think of it i only ever talked about jamie to people. Kind of selfish of me not to let them talk about their family. Although ive only told luke and clem about her.

" Lets tell each other a story of when we was in 7th grade" he proposes.

" ahh 7th grade the new world of school and meeting lockers. I got thrown into them all the time. With my best friend. She was the awkward girl around boys well lets say we both never really talked to them. I was the rebellious one. Man the fashion sense then was horrible i mean i had a purple tye die top with bright pink shorts. I looked like a rainbow threw up on me. And then came good style Ripped skinny jeans ,short shorts and skirts and belly tops. "

To be honest im not really the talking type but with Luke now i feel like i can tell him anthing. With boys back at school and that i never talked to them i did not see the point in boyfriends. If i did it was because they broke up with jamie and i would hurt them.

" Me and nick oh my god. I had baggy jeans blue baseball cap and yellow shirt. Nick looked like he was from jurastic park. Camoflauged jeans and t-rex top. Haha. "

" school dinners disgusting and we always slept through math class. " we did not realise that we said it at the same time. Turns out us two have a lot in common. sense of humor, bad style in the 1990s, worse class and hated lunch food. Ive never felt this way before with someone and it feels weird. Maybe i .. oh no ... i might actually like him. Me though and him. well everything happens for a reason i guess. I could feel his arm go around my waist and he pulled me closer. Alright its affirmed i definatly like this dude no hands down. Im definatly staying here no going back to my old self, im gonna make this work and stay safe with people i love.

Wow this love thing really is weird.

Ahhhhhhh yay omg i fricking luv jane and luke so much. I forgot to say happy new year and christmas i hope they was very nice. Mine was. I'm gonna have quite a lot of flashbacks on when they was children and aj well hes not a main character. Do you know how hard it is to write for a baby. Anyway thx so much for reading this chapter. (="."=) luv ya. i dont know why i do a cat symbol cause i really wuv doggie woggies. I have one myself.


	9. Oh nothing

I do not own the walking dead game

Janes POV

Me and luke cuddled for quite a while. I must of drifted off to sleep cause i woke up on a bench.

" Hi. Did ya have a nice sleep " clem asked me. Its good to see clem okay now a days. The poor girl has gone through way to much, i think we all have.

" yeah just benches are not the comfiest " i reply getting up and strech a bit.

" Luke said he will do the greenhouse me and you can go fix broken boards. " she says to me. We both head out to the shops part and work on the fallen boards. ugh i hated this job well actually lets rephrase that i hated ALL the jobs. Specially when troy had to make sure i was staying in line. All the friggin time he would aks stuff about me name, age, what i like and all that crap." How bad was people to you here well when you was on your jobs. I never worked near you " i say trying to see what more hell she went through.

" well when troy found me in the store looking for luke he slapped my face and kicked me outside. Plus he always called me a chicken." she laughs at the chicken part a bit.

" huh i always got called a sheep, mike a cow and i think thats it. Did he think he was oh macdonalds had a farm" i reply picking up some shards of glass and placing them into a bucket. W both talked for a while and finally finished up round there. All the broken glass in bucket and the fallen boards up. It was getting a bit dark so we decided that was enough work for one day. Not much food was left though. Probally tavia and her gang took most of it.

" I was thinking me and jane could patroll back on the roof for tonight and clem you can go head to sleep. Remember to give aj his bottle if he gets cranky." Luke addresses. She salutes him and marches over to our sleeping area ( some blankets and pillows on the floor ) and heads to sleep. So us two head up to the roof and sit in our spot.

" Story time " he says to me placing a blamket on the floor and lays down on it.

" you set this whole thing up did you. " i say lying next to him. All the stars where out, it was so beautiful.

" when i was a little girl and lots of yelling was going on between my parents i would always look at the stars and sing my moms favourite song. Like a lullaby and it always helped me sleep. "

Janes Flashback

" Oh you are so iresponsible "

" you little ignornant creep "

all these words kept going on and on and on for hours. Jane was only four and her little sister was just 2 so she was fast asleep. Jane's family was quite poor. They lived in a little apartment and she had to share her room with her baby sister. One bathroom and a small kitchen. Although she was so young she was quick to learn to talk since thats all she did was talk to her baby sister while her dad was off somewhere drinking or mom was at work till Two in the morning. she was left all alone, no babysitter no family member who came by to look after her. The two girls dad was an alcoholic and never really cared anout his daughters.

When the yelling got even louder small tears formed in her eyes and she slowly started to hum her moms lullaby to them two. The yelling had started a year ago for some reason. Along some years cam when she was 10 her dad died of over drinking. Her mom started to ignore her kids as well but Jane protected Jamie when all new boyfriends came home with her mom every month. They was no good though. For two years one of them had hurt Jane from 11 to 13 and they had left scars in her heart never feeling that she could love. Cause of this it made her have a bad education and was not so smart. Like the definition for SCUBA diving she replied with scary creeps under boat andrew. But she had a funny cheeky side with her and did not have all bad life at school.

Jane's Flashback end

" what was you Thinking about " luke asked me.

" Oh nothing "

Yeah another chapter complete. Now you probally get why its called oh nothing. So Jane has been given a hard backstory and as you can tell was never loved by her parents anymore after she was two knowing they was not responsible enough. And quite a bit of cheekyness will come soon if they ever meet new people [wink wink]

(="."=) lov ya


	10. How i met your secret sister

I do not own the walking dead game

Lukes POV

" Oh nothing " she replied to me.

Jane had got lost into her thouhts a while back and i was kinda curious. But that's the type of person i am. Its Night time and all the stars are shining brightly over us like a dot to dot puzzle and the brisk air sweeps over our bodies. Small little breaths are heard next to me and i turn my head to see Jane sleeping. I'm telling you that girl loves to sleep. It happened last night and now.

I'm susprised that she will actually hang out with me cause i mean that girls i tried to talk to always said _talk to the hand. _I've never felt more happy in my life, i know we've all gone through a lot of crap with losing people we love and that but tonight i feel like it's just us two. Happy, loved and respected. That' what i feel like when ever i'm with Jane. Silly stuff to fall in love at a time like this but i can't help my feelings, as soon as i saw her magnificent beauty i was starstuck. Talk about first love much. I can recall it all.

Luke's flashback

I was caught by Troy stuffing my face with crackers. He punched me several times in the face, i would of fought back if i had the energy. I was dragged down into the pen where everyone was. As soon as i was in i was attracted to this most beautifull girl ever. Long flowy Brown locks Cascade down her back and big brown eyes that looks like they could kill anyone but was soft on the inside. Most prettiest face and slim figure. I was brought back from my thoughts as another wild punch was drawn to my stomach winding me and sending me to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye i could see most of my group gasping and sarah was hinding her face in Rebecca's shoulder. Again and again punches and kicks was drawn to me almost knocking me out but i tried my best to stay strong. Later on after the beating, a guy with kenny and clem came in. Carver then started to beat kenny destroing his eye. What has the world become now.

...

We was all sat on the chairs figuring our escape plan until i dropped the pen i was writing with for the plan. I bent down and so did the other girl and our eyes met. I couldn't stop stairing at her. She was so pretty. She returned the pen and sat back up in her chair. I was just stairing, gaping at her probally embaressing myself.

" My names Jane " She told me. I like that name. It so nice when you say it.

After a while of talking about it we finally planned the escape. Jane thought of the last bit and i told her good job and we high five. Once our hands met we pulled them back quickly wich sent me into laugh mode. All i was doing was laughing which made her laugh a bit. I knew right then i had found someone to love.

End of Flashback

...

Turns out we both fell asleep on the roof. Hopefully Clem does not know because that little one has a cheeky mind of hers. I turned my head to see Jane yawning.

" Morning " i say. she Gets up and streches a bit. " Morning "

" I was thinking maybe we should carry on securing the place more, " I propose.

" Yeah, But before that breakfast " She replies enthsiasticly. I'm guesing she is a breakfat person. Both of us head downstairs and try to scrounge up any good food left. All we had was a little bit of peaches and thats it. As long as theres formula for Aj then we'll be fine, but we could have something to eat. We both sit on the floor and eat whatever thats left of the can. Clem walked in holding Aj feeding him. She's a better parent than i'm ever gonna be.

" I was thinking me and Luke can go search a place for supplies and you can stay here Jane patroll for us " Clem says. All she does is nodd. Probally feeling bad about her being pregnant and all. It's not her fault cause it's the men who you know get them pregnant. God i'm gonna hate having to tell Clem all this stuff 'bout growing up.

" Jane you can have my share of food since your gonna need it " I tell her.

" No i'm not i am perfectly fine. Plus i won't need it. "

" If it's anything saying about the supply run i said about we can change it " Clem says trying to confess. All she does is run of to the roof. Clem looks a bit upset so i try and comfort her.

" Clem don't worry she is just really scared 'bout the baby"

" No it's not, i'm upsetting her all the time by something i just don't know why " She frowns a bit. " But it's so amazing to think your gonna be a dad. Hows it feel to become one "

" Clem when i found out i wanted to run around screaming cause i was so excited. But i did not realise how scared or nervous she is. On the inside Jane's probally bursting with tears and imagine at the age of 18 just turning 19 soon must be terryfying. Can you imagine having kids at that age "

" No i was gonna wait till i was at least 29 plus 5 days "clem tells me. I was planning on havving kids at 25 but like i was me who never got a girl. Wow i just realised how sad my life was at school.

" Luke would you mind looking after Aj i know what i need to do " She asks me giving me Aj. He's such a cute baby and to think i'll have one soon.

**Ba bam. To me this is a long chapter on my computer. I really hoped you liked it. I should do some homework i have like 5 peices to do but they are not in for a while lol. (="."=) lov ya.**


	11. Friend from the past

**Hi guys so i am gonna try and update once a day or twice if im bored. I will reply to reviews now. yay.**

**Rainbow Ponies 007: Thank you so much. I wrote one down in my notebook and lets just say it was crap. Didn't even feel like it was in the walker apocalyspe. I had phones in it.**

**Okay now to the story**

**I do not own the walking dead game.**

Clem's POV

I walked up the stairs to the roof to comfort Jane. I now understand why she i so upset and i'm gonna help her. There she was just sitting on the egde of the roof stairing at the ground. For some reason that always helps someone. Wierd right.

" Hey i'm sorry for running off. There's just too much going on for me " Jane apologizes. To be honest i thought i was on her bad side, oh right Jane thinks of me as her younger sister.

" It's alright. Most of the time it's me making you think of it all " i reply.

" No. Its not that it's just ... i'm getting new to the love thing and i want it to go a bit slower. Cause look i'm pregnant with his child and i thought i was going to have a child at least a few more years later than this."

" Oh i get it, you just want to go slower because it's to much pressure or something " i figure. That's me the feelings noticer. Ha.

" No it's not just that it's because i've had a hard background with my parents and all and i don't want it to happen to Luke or .. the baby " I wonder what she means with Luke or the baby. I think i need to asks her to open up more about her family past. Obviously it was very hard on her.

" Um what happened when you was little with family and all. If you don't mind me asking and all."

" Huh. Well me and my sister was born early so my mum and dad had to use a lot of money for the medical bill cause of that. When i was 3 my dad started drinking and never cared about us. Then thats when the fights started coming in, every friggin night all it was fights and fights never stopping. Cause the drinking got worse i had to sell my bed and sleep on a mattress with no toys and share a bedroom. Once i was 10 my dad .. well he passed away of drinking too much and my mom started bringing home loads of men and they always hit me and Jamie. It came to a point where i was doing so bad at school a teacher had to look after me and jamie while my mom was somewhere so we could live a proper lifestyle. Later on about when i was 15 we moved back in with my mom and well still got beaten. Hated my life"

Wow what a really hard life. No parents who loved you. No bed, i mean i was mad when we had no bed to sleep on here when carver was running it. And imagine never getting away with .. homework shiver.

" I'm so sorry but that will never happen to you, Luke or the baby. I promise " I tell her

" Clem you always know how to lift someones spirits up. Handshake " Both of us get up and do our little secret handshake we made up. It's so corny but we are best friends.

...

Jane's POV

It nightime again and Clemetine's talk made me feel a whole lot better. I am still freaking out about the baby but everybody else seems pretty okay. Me and Luke are partrolling again and Clem's asleep downstairs with Aj. I thought i was the one who loved to sleep. Both of us are sitting on the edge of the roof looking into the stars. They always are beautifull everynight.

" Are we like going out like boyfriend and girlfriend" he asks me.

" I don't know, i'm not ready for a proper relationship" The frown on his face breaks my heart. Okay i'm a changed person here, i have started saying love and break my heart. It's so not like me. " Hey i don't mean it like that. I just want it to be like two friends going on dates how 'bout that"

" Yeah and the night patrolls can be dates " He says. Oh my goodness he is a really good thinker. In the distance i can see a small light flickering through the trees. I nudge look and point to the spot where it is. Slowly a mysterious figure comes out.

" Luke look, lets head downstairs to scope him or her out " i suggest. Quietly we both sneak downstairs and head to the doors. The person was standing there with their hands up. They had no weapons with them i think.

" What do you want " i yell to the person.

" I need some supplies please i ran out when i tried going up North but it's a whole load of crap" she replied. Her voice was kinda deep but sounded feminin.

" Sorry we are run down on food as well but if you help us find some you can join our group " Luke says. I do not agree on that. Hello what if she is a physco killer like "cough" Kenny, Carver "cough". But we could use help to find some food and all.

" Whats your name first though" i yell.

" Christa

**Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger. Yep so christa is back. To be honest i was not keen on her in season 2 after Omid died. sniffle sniffle. I want him back. All she did was treat Clem like dirt sometimes. (="."=) lov ya**


	12. First kiss

**I do not own the walking dead game**

Jane's POV

Ohhhh is this the Christa that Clem was on about. I bet she must be happy to see her again, but is it worth waking her up for. We both get cranky when we get no sleep. People don't interupt girls beauty sleep.

" Do you know a little girl called Clementine?" i ask.

" Yes i do. I have been looking for her since we got split up. I've known her for since she was 9 " Christa replies. Wow, 3 years. Me, Luke and Clem have a stronger bond though sorry miss. Sometimes i have an attitude and sometimes i am just plain out sarcastic. Ha.

" Well follow us this way " Luke says and we all head back inside to sleeping quarters. That sounds like we are on a spaceship, cool. Christa lets out a small gasp when she sees Clem asleep on the floor.

" Lets wake her up and surprise her " Luke says. He needs to look up do not do to girls. Luke goes over and nudges her shoulders and she refuses to get up. Shocker. After a while of trying our best to get her up Christa says, " Hi Clem it's me Christa "

As soon as she says this Clem shoots up and hands Aj to me and hugs her. I am really bad at holding babys. The hug lasts for at least 5 minutes i think and my arms was starting to give out cause of Aj. He may look cute and cuddly but he weighs a ton to say we don't feed him often.

" I thought you died " clem finally says.

" Me too. I never stopped looking for you though "

" Ugh, cause you two have finally reunited me and Jane are going to go on the roof so you can catch up " Luke says and we head to the roof like usual.

...

Aj has fallen asleep in my arms and us two keep on watch.

" Lets talk for a while " Luke says picking Aj out of my arms and puts him on his lap.

" Kay. What about ?" i ask.

" well why did you save me on the lake ?" That quiestion is to personal to tell right now. I hate it when people ask me the same quiestion over and over again. Just gets annoying.

" Luke "

" Fine, i'll be good. How about you and me head on a supply run maybe for some clothes and food." he propeses.

" There is a town not far from here i think. Carver and his gang would go over there a lot." Even when he was not here, it was so hard to get out of that friggin pen. I hated it. Both of us stay silent after. I wonder how Clem and Christa are. Slowly Luke wraps his arm around my waist and i start to blush. I tilt my head onto his shoulder and we both look into the stars ... again. Sometimes i wish moments like this never ended. They are always perfect and can never be replaced.

" I love you Jane "

" I love you Luke "

Both of us look at each other stairing into eachothers eyes. His chocolate brown eyes always makes me happy. Slowly both of us lean in and tilt our heads and close the gap between our lips. It's like fireworks and sweets mixed together. I call it firesweets. Both of us are having our first actual kiss. It's amazing and i never want it to stop.

Luke's POV

I'm kissing a girl I'm kissing a girl I'M KISSING A GIRL WOOPEEE. It's so amazing just like words can't even describe it. Magical, beautiful i don't now. It's with a girl i like and all. I was right with putting my arm around her ... i am sure doing that a lot now in the future. Both of us break apart after a few minutes. Jane's is blushing like crazy. I've never seen her like that before but it's sure a good look for her.

" Wow. Your good " Stupid stupid stupid. Why did i say that.

" Your not bad yourself " Smarty smarty smarty. Yay

**Wah laa. Luke and Jane finally kissed yayyyy. Christa is not a main character as well since it was hard to write for her. Sorry i did not update yesterday, haunted with homework. As well as that i might update a bit later on since it takes me 15 minutes to walk home from school and then do homework i am really sorry though. I am writing a corspe bride fanfic as well so if you love that movie i recommend to go read that one. Reviews would be nice but you don't have to. (="."=) lov ya.**


	13. supply run

**I do not own the walking dead game**

The next day.

All four of them had went to bed not long after. Jane woke up and yawned in Luke's face.

" Morning " he says.

" Morning. So last night was nice. Right." She says blushing.

" Yeah it was really nice, um can we go to the shop parts please." he asks getting up. " Sure " They walk out to the shops and sit down next to the boards.

" So what did you want to ask me Luke ?" Jane asks. " Um well since we both had our first actuall kiss last night, well i um... will you ugh go out with me like boyfriend and girlfriend " She smiles and kisses him on the lips.

" Is that a yes or no ?" she kisses him again but longer. They both smile and cuddle next to each other.

Luke's POV

Yes i finally did not screw up on asking a girl out. Woop woop. I can't believe Jane said yes well kind of, but with a kiss yes. I am really happy.

" So what do you want to do ... girlfriend ?" i ask. I like the way i say that. Girlfriend, wait till i tell Clem about this. Oh no. That girl better not say can i be a bridesmaid even if i do get married i will let her be one.

" Oh yeah come on lets go on a supply run now. First lets tell the others we are off now. " Jane tells. Both of us head back inside and Aj's crying (again). Clementine's trying to calm him down. Looks like we are out of formula for him. Christa is looking through some boxes trying to find formula probally.

" Me and Jane are going to head to the town not far from here to find some stuff. " i tell them. Christa looks up and stares at Jane. I'm not liking where this is going.

" Maybe you should stay here Jane since your pregnant and all " Christa says. Alright miss, never do that okay you are probally going to end up with a black eye. Luckily Jane glares back and both of us walk up to the door and leave.

...

We've been walking for at least an hour now.

" Luke my legs are hurting can you give me a piggyback please." she pleads. I sigh and bend down and she jumps on my back and wraps her arms around my chest which feels ... nice.

" You now you weigh a lot babe. You look light as a feather but thats a big lie." i tell her and she laughs.

" Onwards my prince. The kingdom is awaiting us. Watch out for the dragons aka walkers" she jokes with a royal voice.

" You never grew up loving princess's and all that fairytale stuff did you."

" Nope"

...

After a little while of Jane breaking my back we both reach a clothing store. Maybe we can find some clothes for when she grows out of her ones and for Clem since she is growing i think.

" Lets head in there " I say pointing to it. The sign is dangling off the roof and it keeps sparking. There is quite a bit of clothes in the store. Should of came here when i was little better style here. Both of us head down the maternity section to find some clothes.

" Wow how come there is hardly any clothes my size. I feel fat and i haven't even gotten my bump. " She tells me. I start to search through a box and all i can find is a pink pastel jumper. I hold it up and Jane does a fake barghing noise.

" Ugh no luck but i found some old denim jeans my size. Looks like that jumper wins. Let me try it on no looking or death." Okay never do what she told me. To be honest she looked hot when she came out.

" I look like cotton candy " she insults herself. A very cute cotton candy. " Come on lets find clothes for Clem."

All we found was a purple shirt and jacket. Better than that peice of crap Bonnie gave her. If we wanna attract walkers just show them clem her jackets like a neon sign. "Lets find some supplies now" I say and intwine our fingers together.

...

Yet another long walk to a shop. Two walkers was near the shop.

" I'll get biggie you get shortie " I plan. She scoffs and runs up to the big one and kicks it in the knee and stabs a knife through its brain and does the same to the second one. Hot.

" Just because i'm up to your shoulders, pregnant and a a girl does not make me strong " She flirts with me. I hope i can do more supply runs with her.

**Hey you liked this chapter i do. I came up with it of the top so sorry it's bad. (="."=) lov ya **


	14. Captured

**Guest: I think that your happy i brought Christa back. I was thinking maybe Lilly but i'm not sure about her but with Christa i think it will be fine. Sorry that she is not a main character though. Still new to story writing.**

**amaharra: I'm really sorry it's not up to your standards. I've never been good with grammar for some reason and i totally understand that the writing wrong, that's because i type really fast and i think my laptop does not catch up with it. I'm really sorry.**

**Note: They look like what they useually do now since i'm thinking that is a better way to do it. Same look, name and age and all that stuff, but same backstory.**

**Onwards with the story**

**I do not own the walking dead game.**

" No luck here, what about you " Jane said popping back up from crouching on the floors.

" Yeah, some crackers and one bottle of fromula but it's not enough " Luke tells her holding them up. She sighs and folds her arms. Groans start appering and walkers appear. About 12 of them are crowding around the two.

" Luke you take out them them lot and i'll do these ones. " She orders running over to them and taking them out. Luke takes out his machete and slices some of the walkers.

The girl jumps back on his back and they well ... he walked out of the store.

...

Jane's POV

Man my stomach kills. Don't worry Jane, we will be there soon and you will be fine. Don't get him worried. I don't understand why it hurts.

" Alright down there ?" i ask. I'm suprised he is giving me a piggyback. At least i don't have to walk. I deserve a break.

" Yes princess Jane. No sign of dragons, we will be back at the castle in 5 minutes i think."

" Yeah never call me that. "

" Fine then."

The Hardware store finally came into view but something was not right. Small flames came over the roof and smoke clouded the sky. What has happened to the three inside there. I knew we could not trust Christa, lying idiot. I feel that hurting thing in my stomach again and it can't stop me from hoding my belly.

" Crap are you okay. Uh what's wrong " He asks me frantically.

" Nothing, just need to find Clementine and Aj." I tell him crouching down. There's not much to see but the store. Maybe if we go around we can tell whats going on. Both of us sneak round the back. I peak around the side to see three vans. A tall muscly man come out of one of them and gazes at the store.

" Luke who the hell is that." I whisper-yell.

" How should i know, but he doen't look good to me. What about you ?"

" Um what do you think, wait is that Clem with them," The woman says looking over to where the man was tying the little girl up.

" The hell is he doing to Clem, Luke what do we do." I whisper-yell to him. More like yell, but people don't mess with Jane.

" We can't do open fire. So we must have to surrender," Luke tells me. He stands up and walks out of our hiding spot. What is he doing, he's gonna get us all killed. I walk up to him and the man grins at us.

" Howdy you two. This your place as well ?" The man had a heavy southern accent. His hair was a dark sleek colour and was pulled back into a ponytail. His nails was cracked and dirty. He seemed to be in his late 30's.

" Piss off !"I said glaring at him. All his gang laugh at me.

" Awww sweetie, you just made it to my bad list." He tells me. Aww sweetie, you just made it to my bad list. The last person who was there ended up losing another eye.

" Enough talk throw them in the truck !" The man yells to his gang. Two men come over and throw me and Luke in where Christa was with Aj. Clem gets thrown in next and the door slams shut.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	15. New camp

**Hi sorry i have not updated in while. Here you go.**

**Guest: Thank you. I like humor and thought it would be nice to have some in it. I now i hate it thats there is not a lot of juke stories. Juke is love, Juke is life.**

**Onwards with the story. PS i don't see the diffrence between know or now. Seriously Molly read the dictionary.**

Luke's POV

We was thrown into a small van a while ago. Where the hell are they taking us? They better not hurt my family. Go father Luke. All of us have been silent since we got thrown in. Christa and Aj dozed off a little while ago. Don't blame them, this person is probally gonna ride our ass's of tomorrow. Clem is sitting next to Christa with her knees up to her chest and Jane is sat next to me.

"What are we gonna do ?" Clem asks us.

"I don't know, but we should play it safe. Looks like we got another Carver on our hands." Jane replies to the younger girl. She sighs and rests her head on Christa's shoulder.

"Hope not. My cheek still hurts from Troy slapping me. Thank for killing him Jane," Clem tells her.

Wow. I can't believe Clementine said that, seems though she would never say stuff like that.

"Well i killed him for a darker reason," Jane tells us frowning a bit,"When i first came in he would always flirt with me or try and touch me. It came to a point where i was to weak to fight back he did but thank god it was no where below. Had to deal with more boys trying to do that to me. Hated it so bad."

How dare they treat her like that. That is just messed up i tell you. Troy was a pain in the ass for sure. I am not a chicken i tell you.

"Jane i'm sorry, for all the crap you have been through." I tell her. Must be rough with a life like that. Peoples life's use to be nice before this, but i guess not Jane's.

"Don't worry though, hopefully this place is better." Clem smiles. It's nice to see her smile but i don't think this place is gonna be better. Christa wakes up and adjusts Aj in her arms a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I should of not come." The woman apologizes to us all. What does she mean.

" Huh?" Jane asks her.

"Those men was trying to get me. I may have killed one of their people. And they must of gotten really mad so they followed me all this time."

"It's alright we all make mistakes." I reassure her.

"No i lied to you guys. I should of just left. I didn't even help you find food so i could stay. It's all my fault if anyone dies in this group."

Clem looks at her and furrows her eyebrows. "Hey we are the badass group. Nobody kills us!"

Jane starts to trumpet noise with her hand and mouth and starts to do a tune.

" Me, Luke, Jane, you and Aj are the best group ever alive. Our group means ... badass." she protest, "Nobody dies here."

The van screeches to a hault.

"Oh look everythings gonna be just fine." Jane says sarcastically. Sometimes she can be annoying with her sarcasticness. Aj starts to cry and Clem trys to calm him down. I can feel the can of formula in my pocket. Thank god. I pass it to Clem and she nodds and feeds him the bottle. Hopefully they have formula here. The door swings open and a girl who looks to be in her 20s stands there holding rifle. She was waering her hair in a ponytail and had a green jacket with some denim jeans on. Along with some black bicker boots.

"Come on. Lets show you your new home." The womans smirks with a sly voice.

**Hope you like it. Sorry i have not updated just been lazy. Plz don't be mad at me but i don't swear. I will say stuf like ass and piss off and stuff like that but not swear. I'm still to young. I will when i'm older. (="."=) lov ya**


	16. Meet Nathaniel

**Guest: Alright this is just me being really stupid ( Cause i am) but whats funny.**

**Onwards with the story.**

Clem's POV

The woman threw us out of the truck and took us to this wooden hut. All around the huts was a wooden fence. Looks like the leader likes wood. Whats he called, Woody. That was a lame joke. It looks pretty big, hopefully they have some food. Some people keep staring at us giving us lot dirty looks. They should go clean their dirty faces. I am so mean.

" Don't look at them." Luke whispers in my ear. I nodd and keep on walking. All of us get pushed into the hut and we end up with stares from a really bulky man. he does not look nice. No one is now a days. The man at of the table gets up and walks over to us. He kinda looks like the guy who took us.

" Hey pretty faces, what you girlies doing here in a place with assholes like us." Huh he called himself an assholes. Maybe he does not like people here or this place at all.

" I'm a dude !" Luke replies frowning. I giggle a bit and the man smiles at us. I like him, he seems to be one of the nice people.

" Whats ya names ?" The man asks us.

" I'm clementine, this is Aj." I tell looking down to Aj. He's sleeping soundly. I think that can of formula made him happy. " I'm Christa."

They shake hands. The man looks at Luke and Jane. " I'm Luke." He smiles at him.

" I'm Jane." Jane mutters to him. " Well parden my manners, my names Nathaniel but just call me Nathan." Nathan tells us. The hut has two bunk beds and is pretty small.

" Can i sleep on a top bunk ?" I ask them all. The man smiles and lifts me up. Pretty cool. I loved the top bunk when i was little. I adjust Aj in my arms and rock him a bit.

" Hey Clem why won't you head to sleep, they will ride our buts off tomorrow." Nathan tells me. He seems to have some respect for not saying swear words in front of children. Respect people. I snuggle up under the blanket and head to sleep.

No ones POV

" So Nathan, you been here long ?" Jane aks him sitting on a chair. He nodds and smirks. " Well believe it or not but the leader is my twin. He was the oldest so he's always been mean to me. Ever since this crap happened i've been in here. New people come in every month i think and then die."

Luke frowns at him and puts his arms on his girlfriends shoulders. " W'ah do ya mean ?" Nathan glances to Clem then Luke.

" Well lets put this nicely. He's a pyhsco**.( Can't spell that) **He will kill groups that look weak or have a problem. Last time he killed a man cause he lost a finger. Who knows what he will do to a pregnant women. He's always been in store for the best."

Jane eyes go wide and she pants heavily looking around the room. She places her hands on her stomach. Nathan frowns and looks at her. Luke bends down to her side and rubs her hand.

" What's wrong sweety ?" Small tears form in her eyes and she looks to his face. Her eyes show pure fright. " Your pregnant, arn't you." Nathan asks standing up. Christa stands there arkwardly minding her own buisness.

" Um we should go to bed." Luke proposes knowing that Jane would like that. The two nodd and they head to the bottom hugs her and takes her hand and they both climb up on the empty top bunk. Both Cuddle under the blanket facing each other.

" I don't want to die, i'm scared." The girl told him her eyes becoming more glassy and small tears escape her eyes. Luke comforts her and wipes her tears away.

" Ssh that won't happen. Hey lets talk 'bout when we where kids." He tells her lightning the conversation a bit more. She smiles and they tell each other happy stories when they was children. To say Jane didn'y have many. Later on they both fall asleep in each others arms.

**I have big plans for the future with this story. I'm really excited and all. (="."=) lov ya.**


	17. authors note

**authors note.**

**Hi guys. So i'm wondering if you would like me to go down the sad lane or happy lane. I kind of have an idea for both so, but i want to know what you guys think. For those who get confused with me (cause i'm stupid) all the characters will look the same. And the same age and birthday and all that. But with the backstory i have given them.**

**Guest: Yeah i know, it's that i was going through a dream moment, so clem's birthday is October, for some reason i thought was september. Told you i'm wierd. And Luke is 27.**

**I kind of have an adiction to long hair. Probally thats why tangled is my favourite disney movie. So i have kinda put it down, but they will look the same and have all that stuff they useally have.**

**Sorry i have not posted today. I went out for tea so could not update. I will post tomorrow. (="."=) lov ya.**


	18. Evil Aiden

**ZeroBullet0: Hi again. You have just given me a cool idea thx. I know long hair is awesome.**

No ones POV

" Alright you lot. Get up !" The pyhsco ordered them all. Nathaniel quickley jumps out of bed and the rest slowly slip out of bed. Jane looks more tired than she did the night before. All of them line up in front of the man.

" Little girl, baby, and woman. You are working with this man behind me. Go now." The leader informs the three. " How can a baby do anything ?" Nathan asks his brother. The man glares at his younger brother. Fire seeping through his eyes. Nathan looks to the floor knowing that it was the bad choice to say. Christa, Clem and Aj are all taken away to their jobs, leaving the four all alone.

" Well, the names Aiden." Aiden tells them. He looks over to Jane smirking. " Sweetheart, is there anything you want to tell us."

The girl looks down, avoiding his gaze. Her breaths start to tremble kowing what will happen if she tells him her secret. What will happen. Will he kill her. Hit her till she understands that he hates her.

" I'm ugh ... pregnant."

Aiden smiles evily. He had an idea to make Luke really mad. " Well a pretty little pregnant girl like you can't go working around. Holding heavy plank boards and killing walkers. You should of told me sooner." He tells her stoking her cheek with the side of his hand making her eyebrows furrow.

" Leave her alone Aiden !" Luke yells at him. The man looks at him. He lets out a few chuckles making Luke even more angry. " Well, is'nt it clear that your the father to this beautifuls lady's child."

Aiden turns back to Jane and grabs onto her wrist. " Your coming with me." After that he drags Jane out. She tries her best to get out of his grasp but has no luck. The two men stare at the door wondering where he is taking her.

" Whats he gonna do to my girlfriend. She can't get hurt, she has gone through the worst imagenable hell all her life. I won't let her go through any more." Luke asks Nathan - tears filling his eyes - his face turning red. Nathan puts his hands on Luke's shoulders and looks down to him.

" Don't worry son. She will be fine, trust me."

Luke looks down to the floor letting some tears fall down his cheeks onto the floor. A woman comes in and takes them to a job. While all three of them walk down the path, people are seen getting hit with buts of guns making their face bleed badly. What on earth is this place. Why is it so horrible. Luke thought to himself.

The two get pushed into another hut. No one else was in there. Plant pots was all lined up together.

" Your planting seeds. Hurry up." The woman tells them. She walks out of the hut and the two head to work. " So, can we escape ?" Luke asks Nathan.

Natham looks up at him, then the window. " Shush, there is a way. Near our hut is a fence. We can dig under it and run off. Simple."

Luke looks at him if he is stupid. A plan that simple will get them all killed. " Even if we do that, how will we get Jane back ?" Luke asks him. The man sighs knowing how evil his brother can be, thinking what on earth he could be doing to the woman.

" I don't know son."

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	19. Damsel in distress

**ZeroBullet0: Don't worry Jane won't get hurt. Yeah i know a baby can't help much but it will show what will happen with Aj in this part.**

Clem, Christa and Aj

All of them was at another wooden wall. Christa was putting boards up while Clem was rocking Aj. " Hows Aj Clementine ?" Christa asks the girl.

The young girl shrugs. A woman comes up to the wall and looks at the work the two have done. She nodds and looks down to Aj. Her face shows disgust at the sleeping child.

" That baby is no good. The leader will kill him, give him to me." The woman orders reaching towards the baby. Clem jumps up and blocks Aj from her. " Over my dead body !" she shoots back.

" Oh i can make that happen," she replies slyly," Now, give me him !"

Christa stands between Clem and the woman. The woman rises her thist and punches Christa to the ground knocking her out. Aj starts to cry hearing the noise around him. The woman laughs and snatches the baby out of the girls hands. She runs off into a tall building in the distance. Small tears trickle down the cheeks of the girls face - making her eyes go puffy and red - and her breaths full of hiccups. They needed to get out there quickly. She bends down and checks on the unconcious woman, seeing if there is a wound that needs to be treated. Unlike they will do anything to it. All there was, was some blood running down her nose. The girl wondered where the hell they were.

Meanwhile with Jane

The man brought Jane into a building. She was brought into a room that had a small single bed in the corner and a table with some food on. In the other corner, it had a worn out dresser with some extra clothes on. Luckily they where women clothes.

" So darling, this is where you will stay." He tells her. Her heart drops, knowing what might happen here. " Um what .. er ... about my ... family." Jane asks the man. The word family is kinda weird to her. She only had a bad family, except for her sister of course.

" Oh, that boy, women, baby and that little girl," Aiden asks, " Yeah they you can visit them when ether you want."

A sigh of relief washes over her, but wonders. Why is he being so nice to her? " Can i see them later on then ?"

" Sure, but only for ten minutes."

Ten minutes, ten bloody minutes. The girl thought to herself. How on earth is she gonna make sure her "family" is alright. Make sure they are not hurt or anything.

The woman rushes in holding Aj in her arms. " Sir i have the baby..." she stops once she saw Jane. Obviously knowing she was pregnant.

" Oh yeah about that. Skip that plan." Aiden tells her picking the baby out of her arms and placing them in Jane's. " Lets see how our future mother will do."

The two walk out and shut the door behind locking it. Jane knees start to shake and her breaths picks up a pace. She knew what they was gonna try and do to Aj. She was scared. Scared of what they will try and do to her once her baby was born.

" Aj, you miss your family to. Because i do."

The baby lets out a few cooing noises and the women smiles at how cute he can be. She realises that she will have to care for him while she is stuck in this room.

" I feel like a damsel in distress. Huh." She tell herself laying down on the bed, with Aj at her sides. Her eyes drop into a deep sleep.

**Hey. So i am kinda struggling of an idea to do while they are at this place. Obviously they are gonna try and escape. I need an idea what will happen if they do get out or don't. I will put your username down thanking you. Reviews will be nice. (="."=) lov ya.**


	20. Rescue

_"Jamie get back here now !" the 16 year old screamed at her sister. The two was chasing each other around the apartment. Jane finally managed to get hold of Jamie but she bit her hand._

_" OUCH !"_

_Jamie got up and jumped over the worn out brown sofa. The older girl grabbed onto her foot and pulled her back and held onto her wrist. Jamie tried to get out of her grasp but had no luck._

_" You need to behave! The social worker will be here in half an hour !"_

_" Why is there a social worker coming anyway ?" Jamie yelled back at her._

_" Remember mom died when i was 14, they don't trust me to look after you !" Once again tradgerty had struck again. Even though they was clearly not the best parents, they was still sad they was both gone from their lives. " Well maybe they will trust you looking after a dog instead !" The younger girl shouted at her._

_Jane scoffed. " A dog is so much better behaving than you !" Jamie started storming of to her bedroom._

_" Get a snail, you two have lots in common !"_

_" Says you !"_

_" Your the lazy one !" Jamie yells back slamming her door behind her. " GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOM !" Jane screams back._

_" I AM IN MY STUPID ROOM !" She shouts throught the door._

_Janes POV_

_I'm surprised none of the neighbors heard all of us. Hell. They should hear themselves. That stupid brat, she does not understand what i have to do to keep her with me._

_1. Face her behaver._

_2. Take on a part time job._

_3. Run for 20 minutes to get to her school from mine._

_4. Make sure she is happy and the house is clean when the social worker comes._

_I wish mom and dad was better parents. They would be here still. Heck, i'm not even sure they would look after us if they was still here. I can't let Jamie grow up badly. I did, but i can't let her too. I slump on the couch forgetting the grimey dishes behind me. I turn on the tv and put a new horror film on._

_..._

_I hear the doorbell ring and i suddenly remember that the social worker was coming. I swear under my breath and look at the room. It wasn't that bad. From my point of view though. I open the door and see a tall bulky man. He was wearing a black suit. Um, does he realise it's like 89 degrees outside. __**( I don't know what the tempreature is like in America in summer ) **__I was wearing my short shorts and my light blue tight crop top, and even i was still boiling hot. I really hope this goes well._

_..._

_Well that went poorly. It's now 12:00pm and Jamie is fast asleep. I was scared so badly when that guy threatend to take Jamie away if i was better at keeping the house clean. He said that he understands the stress but he said thats life. Mr social worker, meet my thist. I wish i did punch him though._

_" I will take Jamie if you do not make your house cleener."_

No ones POV

Jane shot up remembering those words. It was almost the worst day of her life. Knowing that if she did not try even harder she would loose her family. She looked at Aj who was fast asleep. Outside, it was dark night and stars glimmered in the sky. Stones was getting thrown at the window and she got up to see who it was. She looked outside to see Luke standing there.

" Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your golden hair." He quoted. She chuckled softly an whisper-yelled, " What are you doing here ?"

" Quickly come down, we are leaving this place."

" How will i get down ?"

He pointed to a rope he had in his hand and threw one side up to her. She caught it perfectly and tied it to the window frame. She got Aj from the bed. Now all she had to do was to plan to get him down as well. She noticed the pile of clothes and a idea came to her mind. She threw the other clothes down to Luke and held onto one jumper. She wrapped it around neck and waist and put Aj in so he could not fall. She stood on the window frame looking down to the ground. It was quite high so it might take a while to get down. She held onto the rope and lowered herself to the ground. Once she was getting close the window frame cracked. It cracked again and broke off the wall. She fell and landed into Luke's arms.

They bothed smiled and planted a kiss on each others lips. " Thank, lets go." Jane whispered to him.

**In the next chapter it will show how Luke got to Jane and all that. Btw i am going to have Jane be 21 because it says early twenties on her wiki. (="."=) lov ya**


	21. Authors note 2

**Hii. I am going to take a little break with this story. I don't know where to take it and since it's my best story along with the poems i don't know any ideas. In the mean time, if your a Dork diaries fan i am writing a fanfic for that. Be sure to check it out.**

**I am sorry if you are mad with me. School. You ruin my life. (="."=) lov ya.**


	22. Goodbye Nathan

**dumberanddumber: When i first read your revies i was like whaaattttt. Then i read the bottom bit. Thank by the way.**

**Yeah i know i said a week but i am reeeeaaallllyyy bored. Like words can't described. So here is the chapter. If you don't remember this chapter takes place when Luke and the gang get Aj and Jane.**

A Few hours earlier

Later after a few hours of work, Luke and Nathan were directed back to there camp. Christa was awake but had a huge bruise on her face. Clem had rivers flowing down her cheeks.

" Alright bedtime, you've got work tomorrow." Ordered the man. He slammed the door shut and literally made the dorm shake. " But it's still light outside." Clem jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Luke frowns at his group realising that caring or a pregnant women is much more harder when walkers roam the earth.

" Alright, i should of told you when you came but, there is a way out near here. We can escape tonight." Nathan tells the rest of the group. Clem and Christa nodd at each other and they all hudle up together.

...

A few hours later

" Okay, so we need to dodge the guards and get Aj and Jane, then we need to climb under the fence." Christa asks. " Yup, me, you and Clem can sneak and get a shovel while Luke can get Jane and Aj." Nathan tells her. The group glance at the door when they hear a loud thud outside. They all jump into their beds and pretend to be asleep. The door creaks open and Aiden peers in with a smirk and stares at his twin. He mumbles something and closes the door. They all get out of bed and sit at the table again.

" Crap, that was close." Clem whispers. They all nod at her. Nathan tip toes slowly over the door and places his ear on it.

" Come on."

...

Present time

Luke, Jane and Aj meet up with the others and they all sneak to the wall. Nathan starts to dig underneath while the rest keep an eye out for guards.

" Alright, i'm done. Clem, Aj and Jane, you go first." Nathan whisper yells to them. Out of nowhere, Aiden comes in chuckling.

" You seriously thought you could escape."

" Yes actually, sir Dickhead." Jane tells him sarcastically. Luke glares at her, noting her to knock it off. " Oh sweetheart, i always knew i would pull the trigger on you first."

Her eyes go wide when she sees him pull out a gun from his back pocket and aim it at her. Before he pulls the trigger, Nathan jumps in front of her taking the bullet for himself. He was shot in the head. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, lifeless.

Clem quickly pulls out her gun and shoots a bullet at Aiden, killing him as well. " Go now !" Christa yells, not caring if anyone else hears. They all climb under and look back at the camp. Clem takes her lighter and sets the wall on fire and they all run away as far as they can.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	23. Month 1

**I thought of a new idea because this story is like taking forever so from now on each chapter will be a month for Janes pregnancy. kk.**

Month 1

Lukes POV

It's been at least a week since we escaped. I can't believe that Nathan is dead. He was so kind and all. But the good don't live. Janes mood swings are getting pretty annoying bit thats life being pregnant. We all check up on her nearly all the time. I bet she gets annoyed, but i'm worried about her. I can't loose her like we lost Rebecca. We decicded to head back to the cabin on the second night we escaped. Thought it would be a good idea. So far we have passed the place where i fell into the lake. I'm sat next to the fire right now, keeping myself warm. All the snow has cleared up. Thank god. Janes stomach is starting to show, but it's only little. It's been quiet since we got here. Clem, Christa an Aj are all in a diffrent room while me and Jane are in the living room. I think thats what his room was gonna be.

No ones POV

Jane started mumbling something in her sleep but then it turned into talks and then screams. Luke hurried over to her trying to wake her up from her nigtmare. She woke up panting heavily.

" Are you okay, you kept on screaming Troy and all the other guards names. Telling them to stay away from you. " He asked her. Jane stood up and set next to the fire. Tucking her knees to her chest. " You know the story, one time they got me and you know the word where they tell you to um" She told him.

" Look i'm terribly sorry for all the dickhead men you have known." He tells her. She chuckles at his reply and rests her head on his shoulder.

" Sometimes i wish it was just you and me like this all the time, not saying i don't want the other three aroung but just us two. No walkers, no attackers. Peace. where we can just be happy." Jane told him.

She looks down to her stomach and rubs her hands on it. Luke smiles at her finally accepting it. " Hey, promise me we will always put this little fella first. Care for him or her as much as we can. Feed and give plenty of water to it. Teach it how to survive but have fun as well. Clem could teach it leaf drawings and we can play little games at the cabin like hide and seek and tag."

" I absolutely promise that."

The couple share a kiss and lay down on the floor and head to sleep for more walking the next day.

**Yeah i am gonna write this way now because it's more quicker and easier. (="."=) lov ya **


	24. Month 2

Month 2

When the group of five set of agin walking, it took them ages to get to the place where the shooting had happened. Jane was quite slow but to say she was the heaviest with holding the baby she was actually quick. On the way they had encountered a lot of walkers. They hid behind trees or bushes to avoid them. The group didn't want any trouble and was sick of killing people.

Rebecca's corspe started coming to view and so did all the others. She was still lying lifeless in the tire. The other bodies had started decaying away, like moss covering wet stones near a glistening waterfall.

" Can we pay some respect to Rebecca again ?" Clementine asked. Seeing the big bright puppy dog eyes was way too hard to refuse. The group stood there silently paying respect to a group member they had lost.

" I really don't want that happening to me." Jane muttered to herself. Clem looked at her with a frown. " Me neither."

...

A few hours later

The group had finally arrived at the observation deck. Christa kept on watch while the others slept for a while. Jane headed to sleep with Aj next to her. Clem thought of a good idea to test her motherly skills. So far she has got an f on the test. All she did was lay him next to herself when she went to sleep.

" Do you wanna have a baby girl or boy ?" The young girl asked with a smile on her face. A smile was very rare to find in a world like this but Clementine always tried to smile every once in a while. To lift someones spirits.

" Well, i want a little baby girl. I would spoil her rotten." Luke told her. " What would you name her then ?"

" I would name her ... actually i don't know. But i have always been fond on the name Rowan."

" Thats a pretty name." Christa told them. Luke smiled at her.

" Well, what else you wanna talk about ?"

**Sorry it's a really crappy chapter. I can't think of much to put in it. (="."=) lov ya**


	25. Month 3

Month 3

Lukes POV

We set of the next day. It took us an hour to get past howes, corspes were still there rotting on the ground.

" How long now ?" Jane would ask me nearly every 10 minutes. Woman do not shut up do they. I'm glad she's been staying strong. We searched howes but all we got was a few cans of beans. How come the more we travel it gets harder. How come it's like an every day thing. Like when you go to school and come back. You have the same type o schedule. Wake up, eat something and travel somewhere new. How come life has to be so hard now.

It took us a few more days to get to the ski lodge. I can recall it all.

...

Time at the ski lodge

No ones POV

The five arrived at the lodge. Exhausted from the amount of walking they had done.

" So come on, lets head in." Jane told Luke. He sighed. " We need to be careful remember." He remarks making sure that she remembers that they need to be careful. Christa scoffs, " Seriously, with all the crap we've gone through."

" Well i thought i was dealing with one pregnant girl, not two." Luke mutters to himself. Clem giggles but stops when she sees Jane glare at her.

They all head in. " We should look for food." Clem proposes. They all nodd and go their seperate ways.

...

Luckily there was quite a bit left. Carver was really stupid to not search for it. Christa and Clem sat upstairs while Luke and Jane sat on the couch.

" Look i'm sorry for being rude. It's just that your mood swings can get me on edge."

" It's okay Luke, i know how it feels."

They smile and lay next to each other. They tell each other more stories of them selves and then fall asleep.

**Crappy chapter again. I feel like there was a lot of they words lol. (="."=) lov ya**


	26. Month 4

**ZeroBullet0: What do you mean baby talk, is it like when it says mont ect or when they talk about Jane and Luke's baby ?**

Month 4

No ones POV

Like again they set off the next day. Like it was something they did everyday. Travelling back to the cabin was throwing hundreds of mermories like bowling balls on the bowling alley to Luke.

They had to always stop so Rebecca could rest up, but know they where doing that for Jane. Terrible thoughts started coming into his mind. Was Jane gonna end up like Rebecca ? Dying because she was to cold or what ever it was for. Was he gonna loose her too.

" Jane let me help you." He would always please her every time she looked out of it. To say she was only a few months along, her bump was kinda big resulting her slender frame. But her answer was always " No, i can handle myself."

Like last time took them 5 days to get to the cabin.

Janes POV

Finally. A nice warm relaxing bed. The cabin seems like a nice place. But for some reason, Luke seems more distant. I know that his best friend Nick was here and all but it seems like more.

Clem has her own bedroom upstairs, i think it was the one she shared with Sarah. I still feel like i'm the one that killed that poor girl. All she was, was just broken girl. Christa is in her own room looking after Aj. Me and Luke are sharing a room together.

When we got in bed, he just put his back to me and said goodnight with no emotion at all. Maybe i could ask Sherlock Clementine for help, or should i do this on my own.

" Luke ?" I whisper. He doesn't answer. I nudge him and he rolls over to face me. His beautiful chocolate eyes where red and puffy. I wipe away the stranded tears on his cheeks and kiss him on his lips.

" Whats the matter sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything." I tell him. He smirks," Hey i should be the one being strong, you have gone through men treating you like a pile of crap and know me getting you pregnant when you are clearly not ready."

" Hey, i'm ready as long as you are."

He smiles and we head back to sleep, cuddling in each others arms.

**I feel like the more i write the crappier it gets. Anyway reviews would be nice. (="."=) lov ya**


	27. Month 5

**Hiiiii. I'm sorry i did not update yesterday if you like this storie AKA no one. I won't be able to update till saturday or friday because i'm off to my grandma's. Sorry bout that.**

**ZeroBullet0: Thank you, now that i read your review i'm wanting some chocolate.**

Month 5

Jane's POV

Luke seems to have been more happy lately. Thats good. My mood swings have calmed down, thank god for that. but i'm starting to crave a lot of food. Clem and Christa are going on runs to get some food, water and medicine while Luke looks after me. To be honest, i'm loving the attention i never got. But when Luke gives me attention he kinda goes overboard. Always checking up on me 20/7 and it kinda gets irratating. But i can't blame him, bet he getting more worried as the days go on.

...

Earlier, Clem and Christa went on a run but they hardly got anything. As years go on, it's getting harder to get food and water. Maybe ... no, i won't believe that. I won't believe that we will end up dead soon.

My back is killing me. Thank the Lord for beds. To bad one of the springs in the bed me and Luke share is broken. And guess what, it's where his pillow is. Poor fella. It's actually more peaceful around here. Unlike howes where there was way to many jobs. And it was way to big and four people could not handle it. The best thing is not having people come here and see them ask for food or water.

I hated turning them away. Seeing their hopes get crushed. Kinda reminds me of what i had to deal with when i was a little girl. I said i did not want anyone to live like that. And here we are, killing, murdering, turning people away if they get to close. Why did this have to happen. Why did we have to loose everything. Why did i have to loose everything. But no one could help me sort out my life. Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me. That quote is just a huge lie. Words hurt me, all the fighting killed me. My family killed me. At least Jamie was there to make me happy. At least maybe one good thing happened, i met Luke and Clem. And all the cabin group that was actually kind to me.

**Yep sorry it's a short chapter. I was getting all my stuff ready. Anyway, reviews would be nice, have a lovely day. (="."=) lov ya**


	28. Month 6

**!Hola! A little bit of spanish there for ya. Yeah i'll just start saying diffrent language at any time. Anyway i'm back, and got another chapter for you all.**

**ZeroBullet0: I think it's gonna be quite relaxed for a while but soon it will be more better. I have no idea what " elementary my dear " means. I don't have any clue about Sherlock Holmes even though i play a whole load of detective games.**

Month 6

Janes POV

I thought we was gonna get away from people asking for supplies. We saw a family of three and, they was just so tired looking. The worst part was, that they had a little nine year old boy.

It was just a nice day again. Peaceful like useual. Sun was shining through the clouds, Birds churping. Hard to believe you could get that much peace. We was able to obtain some more summery clothes so we was not roasting pigs anymore. Me and Luke was just sat on the deck spending some quality time together, and then a family came through the trees. It was a couple who had probally adopted a boy while in the apocalypse. They looked so hungry, so tired.

" Please, we are very hungry. Do you have any food you can spare." The woman asked me.

" No, we are sorry." Luke told them.

" Oh, it's okay." The man said. Then they just walked off. Probally gonna die in the woods. Just like everybodys else.

...

I still can't get over that family. How sad they was when we told them we had no food. I hate it. I just hate it so much. I just ... don't ... want that to happen to my family.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	29. Month 7

**Note: I'll be uploading 2 chapters today.**

Luke's POV

I'm really really worried. What if the delivery does not go as planned. What if Jane gets hurt, and what about the baby. Will it live or die. I need my family to be safe.

Pregnancy is kinda scary. One moment they want to rip out your throat but the next they are crying their eyes out. It's creepy to see her get bigger nearly every day. But all together it's fun and an awesome experience. I like cuddling with her every night and putting my hand on her stomach to try and listen to my child kick or whatever it does in there. It's cool knowing that i'm gonna be a dad. Knowing i'm gonna have a little princess or prince. Knowing i'm gonna have a family.

But it is really worrying. Now i know how Alvin felt when he was looking after Rebecca. I always check up on her way to much, and give her my rations of the day. But all i want is for her is to be safe. Christa and Clementine have been a real good help. Everyday they go somewhere and always come back with a few tins of food and bottles of water. Christa helps us hold Aj so our arms won't get so tired when we hold our baby. It's all so exciting.

The problem is though, is that Jane seems down. Probally since we saw that family she has been sad. I hate to see her that way.

No ones POV

" Jane, are you okay ?" Clem asks the mother to be. They where both sitting on the deck again, admiring the nature. " It's just that i hate seeing families get turned away." Jane tells her.

" Me too, i can't stand it."

" Well at least you are staying strong."

Clem sighs. " I cry almost every night Jane, is that staying strong."

" Well why didn't you tell us ?"

" It doesn't matter. Come on lets go inside and have food." Clem tells her quickly jumping up.

**(="."=) lov ya**


	30. Month 8

No ones POV

There was a strange rumbling outside. Similar to a truck. The noise had awoken Clem from her peaceful sleep. She wearily dragged herself to her window to see the rest of the group outside talking to a woman with a truck behind her. Clem quickly rushed outside and her the last sentence.

" We have space at a place called Wellington."

Wellington. The word soon shot into the young girls mind. That was the place Kenny was fangirling about.

" Seriously." Christa asked astounded. The woman nodded. " And it would be good for the baby, that little girl and your future child."

" Are we sure we can trust you, i mean like eigth months ago we was taken and almost killed. How can we ensure that your safe." Jane asked them curiously.

" You don't, but i can ensure you that no one has died yet since we started this place."

" Come on Jane, we might be able to be able to raise the baby in a more natural life instead of having to teach it to kill at the age of 5." Luke reasons with her. She sighs, " Fine."

They all collect their belongings and head into the truck.

...

It took a week for them to get to Wellington. They was given plenty of food and water straight away. Clem, Christa and Aj was sent to there own hut and Jane and Luke was sent to their hut. Later o they all went to sleep.

**sh!t chapter. I'm being honest. Hope you like it plz review. (="."=) lov ya**


	31. Month 9

**Hey, so i'm gonna put two chapters up as well. I'm really excited for some reason lol.**

**ZeroBullet0: I think everybody would feel guilty, i mean because they can't help everybody in the world right. Thank for telling me what that sentence means : )**

Month 9

Luke's POV

Sh!t sh!t sh!t sh!t. Okay i need to stop freaking out right now. But how can i. Jane is getting bad stomach pains and i'm scared if the baby is coming now. I'm not ready, hell we are both now where near ready. I think it's been nine months by now, but it can't come now.

" Jane are you okay, shall i get a nurse ?" I ask her frantically. " No i should be fine." She tells me breathig heavily. No, you are not gonna be fine. She is clearly in pain and is acting more stubborn than when you tell Clementine to leave the group and head into a place much more safer. I hate it when people are stubborn.

" Argh !"

" Okay, i'm getting a nurse." I yell before racing out of the hut. "Doctors, doctors." i yell in my mind searching for the hospital part of the camp. It's pretty big so i better do the thing i hate, following signs. I prefer a map becauase signs are always wrong.

I take a few lefts, rights and crash into people before finding the hospital part. I think i stepped on Clem's foot running here. I'll say sorry later, now i have something bigger to sort out.

" Help, i need ... uh help."

Jane's POV

Ughhh. When will this pain end. It needs to end. No, i can't have my baby now. I can't.

Okay my waters broke, no i can't go into labour. I can't. Luke and a doctor rush in quickly.

" Uh, Luke. My waters broke."

**Yessss. Finally. Okay in the next chapter the baby will be born. Sorry not a lot of Clem and Christa have been in the last couple of chapters. (="."=) lov ya**


	32. Baby Rowan

No ones POV

The doctor rushed over to her and ordered for a few more doctors on his walkie talkie. She was placed on their bed and prepared for the delivery.

" Sir, i must ask you to leave." A nurse told Luke as she pushed him towards the door. " I'm the flippin father !" He shot back. The nurse nodded and let him in. He quickly ran to his girlfriend and sat down beside her.

" Don't worry, your gonna be fine." He told her trying to make her breathing less frantic. " Luke, i .. i ..i can't do this. I'm gonna die, i'm gonna die and so will this baby because i'm too much of a coward."

" Hey, your no coward. Your Jane, you have faced abuse, family loss and a whole load of sh!t. You are going to do this and i will be right besides you all the way through it." He wiped her tears away and held her hand tightly.

" Promise you won't let go." Jane asked him. " I promise."

Her wimpers and screams broke Luke's heart to see her in so much pain. But he tried to comfort her as best as he could. Reminding her of the fun times that had happened in her pregnancy.

After one last scream she finally had her child.

Luke's POV

" Jane you did it !" I smile at her. She looked sad though. Wait, the baby is not crying. " Let me have a look."

I got up and headed over to where they was. I see them trying to help it breath i think. I don't know, what are they doing. Is my child gonna live, is it gonna be okay. I sigh of relief when i hear my baby cry, it was okay.

" Congradulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor tells us both. Yes a girl, i always wanted one. They wrap her in a pink blanket and pass it to Jane. They leave us alone then.

" Luke she is beautiful." She tells me, tears forming in her eyes.

" She definetly is, well what do you want to name her ?"

" Well how about, Rowan." She smiles at me. " Wait how did you know i wanted to name her that." I ask her bewildered. " I wasn't asleep when you was talking to Clem about it."

" Okay, well princess Rowan we will spoil you rotten and make you have the most wonderful life you could ever imagine."

**Finally. I love the name Rowan, i think it's very beautiful. This is the second to last chapter but don't worry if you like this story, i have a big surprise for yu. Oh and of course i was gonna have a girl, i mean i want to make Aj and Rowan like best friends. (="."=) lov ya**


	33. End

**Hey, so this is the last chapter of this story, you guys have been very supportive and i have had a lot of fun writing this story. Remember to read to the very end to see the surprise.**

**ZeroBullet0: THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME, IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL. Lol.**

The next day

The night was surprisingly well for the new parents. Only two minute long crys, which Luke was thankfull for since Jane was out like a bat.

It was early in the morining and Rowan was in the mood to wake them up. Like all the night, Luke was up in seconds and taking care of her.

" Shhhh it's okay darling, daddy's here. Thats your mommy over there, she is very special to me. She is strong and smart, but at the same time she can be sad."

" Your a perfect dad. How do you do it." Jane asks him, smirking a bit. He walks over and positions Rowan in her arms. Her big chocolate brown eyes look at her. The new mother strokes her soft brown hair smiling at her. " It's hard to believe we are parents, first thing we are sitting at a campfire waiting to get out of Carvers and now we are here. Your changing the pappys." She jokes handing Rowan over to Luke. **( If you don't know what a pappy is it is what i call diapers. )** He smiles and places Rowan on the bed and stands up.

" Hello, and today i'm going to show you how to change a pappy. First thing you need is a baby, here is the one my lovely girlfriend had yesterday." Luke jokes. Jane laughs. He walks over and changes Rowan's pappy and comes back. Thankfully they had electricity at Wellington so that means TV ! Clem was jumping up and down once she heard.

" Ooh, put Eastenders on, i need to catch up." Jane told him pointing at the screen. He sighed and put the program on to please her. They both sat on the bed holding Rowan in their arms.

...

They had already watched at least five episodes, which was five to many according to Luke.

" You have no taste in tv."

" Well it was either this or having to deal with me saying all i need is ma Netflix and ma icescream." She tells him. It was 12 in the afternoon and the doctors came round with a tray of food. Saying that Jane needs the energy for the future. Clementine and Christa had come round with Aj. Clem could not stop cuddling her saying that she needs to teach Aj and Rowan everything. Well looks like there was a teacher in the room.

" Luke, i'm sorry that you lost the whole cabin group. Part of it was my fault aka Sarah. It's just that she reminded me of Jamie and you know how she ended up."

" Hey it's okay. It was my fault as well, but we will never let Rowan get hurt." He tells her planting a kiss on her lips and one on Rowans head.

**(Titanic music plays.) So this was the last chapter. This is the surprise. I'm going to make a sequel to this story. I'm not sure when i will start it but it will probally be a week from today. Thank you for all the support again. Btw can anyone tell me where i can write a Telltale Game of thrones thing. (="."=) lov ya'll very much xxxxx**


End file.
